


Size Matters

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Size!kink.  First-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/gifts).



> Originally posted [over on Tumblr](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/40876655552/klaine-pr0nlet-for-mav-mwah).

Blaine finds them one weekend as he's helping Kurt clean his room. They're buried under several layers of scarves (all arranged by material, then size, and then color). At first he thinks they are some weird kind of accessory or maybe even rejected decor items put there during last year's rearrangement, but then he takes a second look and they are most definitely what they look like. Much like the scarves, they are arranged by size and (of course, this is Kurt) color. The more abused looking ones are smaller, and as they get larger they also seem to get newer.

He blushes so hard that he has to excuse himself. They've been...doing things, for a while now, but he had no idea, and...god. Had Kurt been...? Oh, god. The images are like a sexual punch to the gut. Had Kurt been practicing, did Kurt expect him to...? Oh, god.

The thought lodges in his throat but also makes his heart race and he can't help but think of what Kurt would look like, sort of as an extension of the way he looks when they rub together and...but only in his head Kurt has no clothes on, and he's asking for things that Kurt has never actually asked him for.

*

Blaine is quite absorbed in kissing the back of his neck when Kurt whispers, "You can--touch me there if you want."

Blaine's brain goes white hot blank for the length of a heartbeat. He wants to say something, to ask for details, but a very base, animal portion of his brain is telling him to shut up and go with it. He already has his hand down the front of Kurt's pants, cupped over the hard curve of Kurt's erection. He stops to gently squeeze the warm, soft sac below, pressing his lips to Kurt's ear. He kind of can't stop pressing his cock into the mouth-watering curve of Kurt's ass. God, if he could just stop thinking about Kurt's ass and the various ways it might play into what they are doing right now he could manage to do something productive. Like put Kurt's cock in his mouth. Kurt's gorgeous tapered-just-so cock, flushed dark pink at the head and damp at the tiny slit, he could wiggle the tip of his tongue against it and then drag his tongue down the shaft--

"If you want to, um," Kurt adds, and Blaine snaps back to attention.

He looks down, watches his hand move, the muscles and tendons in his wrist and forearm twitch as he strokes Kurt's through his underwear.

"This is--fine. I mean. We can do that if you--just because we've been doing this for a while it's still okay, right?"

Kurt exhales shakily, tilting his head back and brushing his lips across Blaine's. "What do you want to do? I--I never ask and--I should."

He says the first thing that comes to mind. "I want to use my mouth on you."

Kurt's cheeks go pink in a rush, and he bites his bottom lip. "O-okay." He squirms. "Could I keep my--clothes on for now, I just--"

"Sure, um. Sure, it's okay." He'd rather they take some clothing off but he isn't going to tell Kurt that, not when he's just got permission to do something they've never done before and all he wants is for Kurt to be comfortable and one hundred percent ready.

He takes Kurt out of his underwear and through the parted zipper of his jeans and tries not to stare very much as he slides down the bed to lay between Kurt's legs.

It's already mostly dark in the bedroom and Kurt immediately closes his eyes.

Blaine smiles. "Honey? Don't; you're gorgeous."

"I am horrible at this. Until I met you my body was just a performance prop that existed primarily for the purpose of showing off incredibly fabulous clothing."

None of this matters to Blaine. "Let me," he breathes, nudging his nose down along Kurt's still-clothed stomach. The already flat belly goes concave beneath his mouth. "Just let me, okay? Want you so bad." 

Kurt inhales and exhales sharply several times, then cards his fingers through Blaine's hair. His grip tightens just a little and Blaine shivers as Kurt puts just the slightest pressure on the back of his head, pressing him down.

"God, Kurt--" He licks the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth. Kurt twitches, hips snapping up, and spits a desperate, uneven moan. Fuck, he tastes so good. The hardness surging upward toward the roof of Blaine's mouth is like a tiny miracle, thrilling every inch of his body. He actually starts to shake, it is that powerfully arousing; his breath goes uneven almost instantly, and he can't stop himself from taking the thick shaft as far as his mouth allows. He moans around Kurt's cock, gripping the shaft with his right hand.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers. "Please."

He goes faster, harder, losing himself just a little in the delicious feeling of moving around hard flesh that is so alive, so responsive, yet so fragile at the same time.

Kurt draws him out of it by squirming. A lot.

He gets the impression that he is not doing precisely what Kurt wants him to do and it bothers him, but he is also too embarrassed to say anything.

And then into the silence Kurt blurts out breathlessly, "Please--put your fingers in me."

Blaine makes a noise that begins as words and comes out roughly as "hngg?". And then he thinks about what he'd seen in Kurt's nightstand drawer.

Oh.

Oh--

He doesn't want to ask why or even how. He wants to seem capable and able to meet all of Kurt's needs so he forces out, "Do you have, um, lubricant?" He can't breathe. His cock is literally throbbing and it's all he can do to stop grinding into the mattress.

Kurt motions to the nightstand. Blaine retrieves the tube and hurries back to where he had been comfortably tucked moments before. The truth is, he has no clue what he's doing; he has never done this to himself, much less another person. But he wants to please Kurt so very much, and the thought of feeling Kurt inside, around him...

"Are you--I mean you kind of have to--" He tugs at Kurt's shirt and pants. Blushing, Kurt shimmies out of his clothing.

The lubricant is cool, so Blaine rubs it around his palm for a second and then lets it run across his fingers. It's messy and dripping everywhere. The tube reads "organic" somewhere, so he supposes Kurt won't mind too much.

He goes back to kissing and licking at Kurt's cock, but Kurt shifts around again and says, "Um, I'm--okay, could you just?"

"Uh, sure, y-yeah, tell me if I'm--"

Kurt nods frantically. He has gone a little soft, and that is making Blaine nervous and uncomfortable. He slides his fingers underneath Kurt's balls and behind. Kurt's hips come up a little and his cheeks spread, and it's very natural the way Blaine's fingers slide along the crease right to his hole. Blaine blushes, frantically focusing on what he is doing; Kurt seems so tiny there, so tight, and the angle is weird, making it harder to press inward. Every time he pushes something moves and it throws off his momentum.

This goes on for several minutes and in that time Kurt goes entirely soft and Blaine begins to panic.

"Here, let me--" Kurt lifts his pelvis and tugs Blaine's fingers under him. "Put your--up, like that." He does a lot of angle changing, and then slowly lowers himself, and oh god Kurt's thighs and cock and hips coming down like that, spread and straining and--fuck, Blaine wants to wrap his mouth around that soft ball sac, wants it all in his mouth so bad.

Kurt's cheeks are soft against Blaine's fingers and then his tiny hole opens around the tip of Blaine's finger and he bites his lip to stop from making a noise. Kurt pushes, flexing his hips until Blaine's entire pointer finger is buried inside. Groaning, Blaine sucks one of Kurt's balls between his lips, and then the other, and then he suckles along the shaft until he can push Kurt's cock back into his mouth. Kurt is hot and tight and somehow despite all the lube they had started with a little too dry.

"More--more, here--" Kurt fumbles with the tube. The sharp snap of the cap and wet splatter of the lube brings Blaine back to the task at hand. "Could you just, with your fingers for a while?"

It is difficult to take his mouth away from that beautiful cock but he does, panting and trying very hard to not come in his pants at the sight of Kurt aroused and clenching around his finger. He smoothly and quickly pushes his finger in and out, finding a rhythm. It goes on for ages and he isn't quite sure if he's doing it right, but Kurt keeps moving and gasping and finally reaches down to touch himself and Blaine groans.

"Oh, God, Kurt, should I do that?"

"Nono, I'm, this is--harder, please?"

"Fuck."

Blaine thinks he can feel Kurt's prostate but he isn't sure; he only knows that every now and then he grazes it because Kurt twitches and his cock dribbles pre-come and he says Blaine's name and oh, Blaine could listen to that forever. By the time Kurt comes he is clearly over-sensitized; the head of his cock is swollen and red and the rest of him is flushed blotchy pink and sweating. But he does come, pulling fast and hard at himself, hair sweated into tangles and face pulled tight with his orgasm.

Blaine watches transfixed as lazy jolts of come slide down Kurt's hand and wrist. He can't help but suck Kurt's cock clean and when that's done, he licks Kurt's hand clean as well, taking each finger into his mouth individually and then going over each knuckle in turn. He kisses back across Kurt's belly and thighs and pubic hair, feeling small and needy and broken and wanting to do more, anything, to do it better, because he knows that it wasn't perfect and he wants it to be for Kurt.

Kurt drags a blanket over them and rolls into Blaine's arms.

"I love you," Blaine says.

"I love you, too."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sticky and very tired but yes I am--I am wonderful. Are you? If you give me a second I'll take care of you, I just--"

"No," he says, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. "No I--I'm fine for now." He feels oddly detached, confused at how little he understands what they just did, and it's more than enough to kill his erection.

 

*

It happens again and again, and Blaine's frustration builds. 

It starts out so well but ends up taking so long and Kurt seems almost uncomfortable by the end, so much so that Blaine considers refusing the next time because he just can't take it anymore.

 

*

 

"God, you feel so good--" He's on top of Kurt and they are kissing wildly, sweet and wet and long, and his fingers are between Kurt's legs and Kurt is wet and stretched open. He slides a finger in just as he bites down on Kurt's shoulder and feels a shiver run through Kurt's body. And then he adds another and Kurt whimpers. It sounds encouraging, so he arches his fingers and presses deeper, higher, and earns another noise. His cock twitches and leaks onto Kurt's belly. "You're so tight," he breathes, turning his mouth against Kurt's throat.

"More," Kurt whines, wrapping his long legs around Blaine's waist. He adds a third finger and then, when Kurt still protests and rocks up against him, a fourth. "Oh, god, oh--Blaine--"

He rocks his wrist hard and fast and is sure this time when he finds Kurt's prostate, not so much from the feel as the way Kurt sobs and twitches.

"Ohmygodyes," Kurt moans.

He loses track of how long he massages Kurt's prostate, mostly because Kurt keeps asking him to start and stop and it's not nearly as obvious as he'd thought it would be. He wants more, more of this reaction and more of Kurt's body, and he nips at Kurt's up-turned jaw with his teeth and groans roughly, "Want to fuck you, is that...? Please, need to be inside you."

Kurt sobs and comes between them without so much as a touch, Blaine's fingers in him even beyond the knuckle at this point. If he'd managed to get his thumb involved half his fist might have gotten inside. The thought makes his mind explode with images.

Kurt is still shaking and twitching, belly and chest splattered with come.

"Condom?" Blaine rasps, pushing Kurt's thighs apart.

"We've never--we don't need one, do we?"

"Fuck," he moans, kissing Kurt hard enough to make their teeth clack together.

"Will I--I'm gonna hurt you, I've been--for hours--"

"Do it," Kurt growls.

"Oh my god--"

Kurt's hole is a gaping circle of abused pink flesh. Blaine grabs the lubricant and coats himself and Kurt's hole. Kurt twitches and whimpers the whole time, one hand in Blaine's hair and the other on his hip.

"Fuck, you're so wet, so open, Kurt--"

He can't wait any longer; he lines up their bodies and pushes and sinks into the hottest, tightest thing that has ever been around his cock. He's been on the verge of orgasm so many times tonight that he's almost numb, which is good, because it keeps him from coming as soon as he is seated to his balls in that beautiful ass.

"Blaine," Kurt moans, sounding surprised. "Blaine you're--so big, I--"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, I--I didn't know, we haven't really--done much with you and--"

Blaine watches Kurt's face as he moves his body, all the way out and back in again. He sneaks a glance at where he's sinking into Kurt and moans, pressing his face to Kurt's bent knee.

There seems to be no call to go slow or be gentle; Kurt's body is as open as it is ever going to be and he's writhing and begging under his breath and Blaine is certainly not inclined to change their frantic pace.

It does settle after a few minutes into a more forgiving rhythm, nothing but heavy breathing and slick noise and the bed creaking softly around them.

He knows it's not possible for Kurt to come again so soon, but he does imagine what it might be like to feel Kurt spasm and spurt with his cock deep inside.

That thought is more than enough to bring him close, and he bends Kurt's folded knees back toward his torso as his thrusts become erratic.

"Kurt--"

Kurt breathes heavily, "Come inside of me."

"Oh my god, oh, fuck."

He comes so hard that he falls forward, hovering over Kurt's sweat-soaked body as his cock throbs and spurts again and again and again into Kurt's ass. Shaking, he collapses, half on Kurt and half on the bed. "You are incredible," he pants, closing his eyes.

He can't help putting his hand back there, stroking the flesh around Kurt's hole, feeling the soft, friction-heated flesh. He exhales heavily into Kurt's sweaty hair and pushes two fingers inside. Blaine's come trickles out along with his fingers and he groans as Kurt does, feeling it squish between his fingers and down onto the bed.

"You don't--you don't realize how--Blaine, you are well above average, do you know...?"

"Um, actually no?"

Kurt blushes, looking down between them.

"Are you okay?"

"Um," Kurt answers. "I--wet. Sore. But, good?"

"You um, you like it that way, you didn't want me to go slower or...?"

Kurt shakes his head, cheeks red and eyes fever-bright. His hair is going in a dozen different directions and there are bite marks across his right shoulder and he is probably the sexiest thing Blaine has seen. "God, I love you."

Kurt laughs and slumps back against the pillows. "And you are free to do so again, after a shower."


End file.
